The invention relates to the use of lysine base dry powders in foodstuffs, pharmaceutical preparations and animal feeds and to a process for their production.
L-lysine is, as an essential amino acid, widely used as addition in foodstuffs and feedstuffs, for example for producing dietetic human food products and feedstuffs. Amino acids such as lysine are also widely used in medicine, for example as constituent of infusion solutions. L-lysine promotes, for example, the growth of bone and stimulates cell division and nucleoside synthesis.
More than 90% of the L-lysine synthesized around the world is used to produce feedstuffs, specifically for producing pig or poultry feed. L-lysine is used to produce the feed in order to supply the requirements of the livestock for the essential amino acid which is deficient in the usual protein sources used in livestock nutrition. Lysine in the feed abolishes the limitation, and the zootechnical performance of the livestock can be markedly enhanced.
To date it has mainly been L-lysine monohydrochloride (L-lysine HCl) with an L-lysine content of about 79% which has been employed for L-lysine supplementation of feedstuffs, for example. The use of lysine hydrochloride results in an increased water intake by the livestock (U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,945). This may very often lead to the unwanted xe2x80x9cwet litterxe2x80x9d and thus to an increased risk of infection for the livestock. In order to obtain a less hygroscopic product it has been necessary to mix a large amount of additives into the concentrate. However, this reduced even further the content of the amino acid which is in many cases already relatively low.
In addition, basic amino acids in the form of their chloride salts have a very bitter taste which, with larger supplements in the feed, results in a reduced nutrient intake by the livestock.
The use of L-lysine hydrochloride in infusion solutions in medicine may lead to a hyperchloremic metabolic aciddosis. The use of such infusion solutions in patients suffering from renal failure results in an unwanted further burden on the already disturbed electrolyte balance of the patient due to the chloride ions.
It is possible in a prior art process (EP-B 122 163) on maintenance of very specific fermentation conditions to obtain a crude fermentation broth which can be dried to a stable solid product. This product obtainable by dehydrating the entire fermentation broth has, however, an L-lysine content of only 35 to 48% by weight which is, accordingly, distinctly less than that of L-lysine monohydrochloride.
EP-B 533 039 claims an animal feed supplement which has a high content of an xe2x80x9camino acidxe2x80x9d and which still contains most of the constituents of the fermentation broth. The final products obtained in the disclosed fermentation process (see examples) are not the free amino acids but the acids in the form of their salts, e.g. as sulfates or carbonates, as is evident from the fermentation conditions.
The fermentation broth is spray dried without further purification. The percentages by weight of amino acid, e.g. of L-lysine base, stated in the patent thus only comprise a value for free base theoretically calculated on the basis of the lysine salt.
Another product form which is produced is a liquid lysine base which, besides 50% lysine base, contains fermentation by-products and, principally, water. Besides high costs for transport, storage, packaging and handling because of the large total volume, liquid lysine base has the disadvantage that it requires special application techniques and, once again, the required product concentration is low on production.
Many lysine forms are described as having a product-intrinsic stickiness in the dried state, and the prior art describes particular additions, for example CaSO4, for reducing this (DE-A 2447274).
It is an object of the present invention to provide an L-lysine base dry powder which has a high content of free L-lysine and which has a large nutritional effect, and a process for its production. It was intended that the solid final product have good storage and processing properties. In addition, the product ought to have little stickiness so that no additions are made to reduce it, which would unnecessarily diminish the required product concentration.
We have found that this object is achieved by a feedstuff or premix comprising lysine base dry powder wherein the free lysine base content of the dry matter is more than 70% by weight.
The product can be used comparably to lysine salts (e.g. hydrochloride) and has excellent flow properties and little stickiness. It can also be used to produce a concentrated lysine base solution by dissolving in water.
The product normally has a residual water content of about 2 to 3% by weight.
The free lysine base content of the dry matter is more than 70% by weight, preferably more than 90% by weight.
Sources of lysine for producing L-lysine base dry powders are, for example, proteins from which L-lysine can be obtained by acid hydrolysis. D,L-lysine is obtainable by chemical synthesis, for example from D,L-xcex1-amino-xcex5-caprolactam, and L-lysine and D-lysine can also be obtained by subsequent racemate resolution.
L-lysine is normally obtained by a fermentation process using microorganisms essentially of the genera Corynebacterium, Brevibacterium, Arthrobacter, Microbacterium, Bacillus or Nocardia and a subsequent purification, preferably on an ion exchanger. This may involve the fermentation broth being put on the ion exchanger directly or after removal of the biomass. Microbiological processes for producing L-lysine are described, for example, in Trends in Biotechnology 1983, 1, 70-74.
The novel process is distinguished by the free lysine base content of the dry matter being more than 70% by weight, preferably more than 90% by weight.
The novel lysine base dry powders were then converted into powder form by conventional concentration and/or drying processes such as, for example, spray drying, fluidized spray drying, drum drying or freeze drying. The preferred drying process is spray drying (EP-A 0 457 075; EP-A-0 497 177), in which case the temperature is from 80 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 110 to 170xc2x0 C.
The term lysine base refers to lysine, preferably L-lysine, in the form of the free base (H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94CHNH2xe2x80x94CO2H; pKxcx9c10.5). Besides the content of free lysine base (70 to 97% by weight), the dry matter may also comprise small contents of other amino acids or proteins from the fermentation medium.
The lysine base dry powders are advantageously employed in the novel use in foodstuffs, preferably in livestock nutrition, particularly preferably as addition in feed for pigs, piglets and poultry such as, for example, layers, broilers or turkeys. For this purpose they can be added to all conventional livestock feeds such as compound feeds and/or single-component feeds such as cereals such as wheat, oats, rye, barley and legumes, corn or corncob mix. The lysine base dry powder can be added to the feedstuffs directly or in the form of premixes in which they have been mixed with other feed additives before use.
Auxiliaries which can be added to the lysine base dry powders are all auxiliaries customary in agriculture, such as flavorings, colorings, appetite stimulants, antibiotics, probiotics and/or enzymes. The auxiliaries are advantageously added in an amount of from 0.1% to 50% of the weight of the lysine base dry powders, preferably in an amount of from 0.1 to 10% of the weight.
Different amounts of the lysine base dry powders are advantageously used depending on the composition of the feedstuff. It is normally sufficient to add from 0.1 to 10 kg per metric ton of livestock feed for lysine supplementation. Lysine bases are preferably added in amounts of from 0.5 to 5 kg per metric ton of livestock feed.
The lysine base dry powders can be used to produce the feedstuffs or mixtures thereof in a manner known per se. Addition to the feedstuff can take place immediately after harvest or after storage. The solid or liquid lysine base can be added to the feedstuff directly or in the form of premixes, advantageously during the pelleting or extrusion of the feed, for example through a metering device.
The lysine base dry powders can also be used in pharmaceutical or cosmetic preparations.
A further use of the novel lysine base dry powder is for the industrial synthesis of polylysine.
The following examples are intended to illustrate the invention in detail: